Battle of Broland
|- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | PewDiePie * Loyal PeePee PooPoo Army | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Wither *Traitorous Zombie Pigman PeePee PooPoo Army |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Commanders and Leaders |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | Felix Kjellberg | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Wither |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | *sub2pewdiepie12 *Unknown Number of Zombie Pigmen | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | *1 boss Wither *Unknown Number of Traitorous Zombie Pigmen |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | | width="50%" style="border-right: 0px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Casualties and losses |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | All Zombie Pigmen Despawned | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | *Wither *All Traitorous Zombie Pigmen Despawned |} The Battle of Broland also known as The Great Pewds-Wither War or The Great Pewds-Wither War and Pigs Uprising was a battle that took place in the 25th Episode of MINECRAFT EPIC. Pewdiepie finally built up his zombie pigman/PeePee PooPoo Army and was preparing to face the Wither. However he accidentally assaulted one of his troops, leading to the Pig Uprising. They invaded Pewdiepie's house and forced him to flee. Finding for a place to stay. When he returned he had learned that the traitorous pigman had despawned, and he continued on his journey to create the ultimate pigman army. After successfully converting the rest of his army Pewdiepie was finally ready to face the Wither. He spawned in his foe and the epic duel began. In the second phase of the battle Pewdiepie realized the Wither was somehow healing. Due to his distrust of the pigman he incorrectly assumed it was them, however in reality they had nothing to do with the healing. This led to Pewdiepie bringing the battle away from the Pigman. The duel continued for several more minutes before Pewdiepie finally killed the Wither, destroying him right next to a new partially built one of sanctuaries of Water Sheep, Water Sheep gave him strength to end the Battle Of Broland Fields and strike down Wither, killing him and ending the battle. Pewdiepie received his trophy for killing the Wither, the Nether Star. He then moves the pieces of Joergen,Joergen II, and Water Sheep 's graves into the Ikea Tower. Afterwards he used the Nether Star to create a beacon and placed it on top of the graves of the legendary trio. This light shined bright through the top of Ikea Tower as Pewdiepie exclaimed that "You see this Sven... they died to give us strength. OH MY GOD IKEA TOWERRR. TO THE SKIES AND BEYOND. Let's not forget to pay our respects as well. Rest of the Pigman/PeePee PooPoo Army, despawned. Aftermath: In the next episode, Episode 26, Pewdiepie acknowledges his mistake of accusing the loyalists, and apologizes for doing so. It is shown that the loyalists have too despawned and that he has repaired the damage caused by the battle. He then places torches across the entire battlefield in commemoration of the loyalists and their brave sacrifices while helping him destroy the Wither. Category:Other Category:Wither Category:Broland Battles Category:History Category:Minecraft Category:Pewdiepie Fears